Hokage
The is the Kage of Konohagakure, a title bestowed on the village's leader. The Hokage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village. There have been seven Hokage in the village's history. Overview The Hokage position was created shortly after the creation of Konoha by Hashirama Senju, one of the village's founders. He intended the title to be given to his co-founder, Madara Uchiha, but the village's population instead selected Hashirama as the First Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama's selection was the first step in making the Hokage office an extension of the Senju clan's authority, a fear Hashirama denied.Chapter 625, pages 7-13 Despite this, all of the village's Hokage have traced back to Hashirama in some way: the Second was his brother; the Third was his student; the Fourth was a student of one of the Third's students; the Fifth is his granddaughter and another student of the Third; the Sixth was a student of the Fourth; the Seventh is a student of the Sixth and the son of the Fourth. The Hokage typically selects their successor. If they die or are otherwise incapacitated, the next Hokage is instead chosen by the daimyō of the Land of Fire pending approval by Konoha's jōnin. If one of the Hokage's predecessors is still alive, they may return to office rather than select a new Hokage, as when the Third came out of retirement following the Fourth's death. The Hokage's inauguration is a major event in Konoha, with most of the village attending. The new Hokage is granted a ceremonial haori on the occasion; the same woman has embroidered the haori for all seven Hokage."The Day Naruto Became Hokage" Once they assume the duties of Hokage, their face is carved into the Hokage Rock and they usually move in to the Hokage Residence. The Hokage's office is located in the administrative section of the Academy. Hokage are responsible for most of the village's day-to-day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel. The Hokage spends most of their time in the village, only travelling abroad for events of vital importance to Konoha. Each Hokage typically lives according to the Will of Fire, a philosophy that holds that Konoha is a family and that the Hokage is chiefly responsible for protecting that family. The workload of Hokage can be quite formidable, and as such retired Hokage may continue to oversee certain sections of the village or, if not that, will advise the current Hokage on request. List of Hokage First Hokage Second Hokage Third Hokage Fourth Hokage Fifth Hokage Sixth Hokage Candidate Sixth Hokage Seventh Hokage Trivia * During his life, the Third Hokage was said to be the strongest Hokage in the village's history as well as strongest of his fellow Kage.First Databook, pages 117 and 265Chapter 94, page 12Chapter 140, page 3 * Orochimaru was a prime candidate to be the Fourth Hokage, but was passed over because he didn't embody the Will of Fire.Chapter 121, pages 6-7 * Jiraiya was considered for the Hokage position multiple times, first prior to the Third's retirement,Chapter 366, page 12 then again after the Fourth's death, then again after the Third's death.Chapter 140, page 10 He refused each time because he believed he couldn't give the office the attention it deserved. The Fire Daimyō would have liked Jiraiya to be the Sixth, but by that point Jiraiya himself had died.Chapter 450, page 14 * The first six Hokage had their official photographs taken while wearing a ceremonial necklace of sorts.Boruto: Naruto the Movie * According to Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara could someday be Hokage if he weren't so lazy.Chapter 328, page 8 *In the Genjutsu World seen in Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Kizashi Haruno was the Fourth Hokage. Like the real Fourth Hokage, he gave his life to save the village. * Naruto Uzumaki was made Hokage for a week in the storyline of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. *Might Guy was made Hokage ("Guykage" as it was named) in the Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles spin-off. * Several victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi dream of different Hokage: ** Kiba Inuzuka dreams that he is Hokage, a position he uses to declare a national holiday for dogs. ** Tsunade dreams that Dan Katō is Hokage. ** In the anime, Karin dreams that Sasuke Uchiha is the Sixth Hokage. References Category:Ninja Ranks de:Hokage he:הוקאגה id:Hokage ru:Хокаге pl:Hokage